White Houses
by TwilightobsessedfanxoxoEdward
Summary: When Bella Swan goes to live with her dad for the summer in Forks, she meets some new friends. Including the obnoxious yet irresistable Edward Cullen. ALL HUMAN! Rated T for language and teen situations.
1. Chapter One: Forks

**Hey! So here's the first chapter of my new story. I know I have other projects to work on, but I've wanted to do this book since August. I've never done just a simple, teen drama/ romance story without some magical/ dangerous subplot. So this is just an all human story. It's inspired by a song that I became completely obsessed with over the summer called, "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton. It's really an amazing song and it's so true to teenage life. So I hope you enjoy this story. I will also be updating some of my other stories hopefully.**

**Chapter One: Forks**

"Hurry up, Bella! You're going to miss your flight!" My mother, Renee, yelled at me.

I squished the last of my clothes into my already jammed packed suitcase and, with much difficulty lugged it off my bed and down the stairs of my home in Phoenix, Arizona to where Renee and my step-father, Phil, were waiting for me.

"Okay sweetheart!" Renee buzzed around me checking my things. "You've got everything? Money? Clothes?"

"Yes, Mom! I have everything! Please, I just need to get going!"

Renee held me at arm's length and smiled. "Oh look at my little baby all grown up. Seventeen already." She shook her head sadly, "I'm going to miss you this summer."

"It's not my decision to go you know."

"I know," she pulled me in for a hug, "but your dad wants to see you so badly. You two are going to have a great summer."

"A great summer? In Forks?" I snorted, withholding my "as if".

"Be nice. I know it's not the most…charming of places. But think of this as a life experience; something you can look back on when you're older and be glad that you did."

"Bye Mom. I love you." I murmured into her shoulder.

Phil drove me to the airport alone, seeing as Renee had a yoga class that she just couldn't stand to miss. We drove in an awkward silence. Phil listening to twangy country music up front while I sat in the back trying to drown it out with my iPod.

When we got to the airport, we exchanged a short goodbye before I sprinted off to catch my plane.

…...

Forks was as bleak and rainy as ever. It felt like my mood dropped about ten notches just looking at it. My dad, Charlie, and I rode through the town. He attempted a little bit of small talk, bless his heart, but eventually we just fell into silence.

As we reached his small house, a pretty girl about my age with flowing blonde hair ran up to the car.

"Chief Swan! My dad wanted me to come try and find you! They need you down at the police station!"

"Roger that!" Charlie grabbed his badge from the glove compartment of his car and fastened it to his chest. "Rosalie, this is my daughter Bella. Do you think you could help her unpack? Maybe show her around."

"Sure thing, Chief Swan."

Charlie pressed a key into my hand and set my luggage in the driveway. "I'll see you later, Bells."

"See ya' dad."

As he drove off I dropped my head and clucked my tongue.

"So…shall we?" I picked up one of my bags and Rosalie grabbed the other.

"Have you ever been in Forks before?" She inquired as she heaved my suitcase up the porch.

"Yeah, when I was really little…" I trailed off as I turned the key in the lock and opened the front door to my home for the summer. "It hasn't changed one bit."

"Listen, I know you just moved in and all, but I'm actually headed off to a bonfire; it's just some teenagers from around town. You should come."

"Yeah, sounds great." I didn't really get out much back at home. Maybe trying out being a normal teenager would be a good experience.

"Awesome. Do you need to change or anything?"

I looked down at my white blouse and jean shorts, slightly ruffled from the long trip, but otherwise okay. "No, I think I'm good. I'm just going to go brush my teeth."

"All right, I'll wait here."

The bonfire was being held at some rich kid's house. His parents were out of town all summer on some business venture so he had proclaimed this to be the summer of parties.

We were ambushed by people the second we walked through the host's front gates.

"Hey Rose!"

"Who's she?"

"Rosalie! Who's your friend?"

"I haven't seen you around before." A cute boy with blonde hair greeted me, slipping his arm slyly around my waist. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Bella Swan."

"Whoa! Chief Swan's daughter?"

This revelation brought on a new round of excited chatter.

"Okay, what's all this commotion about?"

I had to bite my lip to keep from letting my thoughts show on my face. Standing in front of me, parting the crowd was literally the hottest boy I'd ever seen. He was tall, with bronze colored hair, and eyes the color of emeralds.

"Who are you?" His eyes fell on me. My heart sunk slightly wondering what he thought about me. My brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I was certainly not something to look at.

"Bella Swan."

"I told her she could come, Edward." Rosalie chimed in. "She's Chief Swan's daughter."

"Hey! The more the merrier. Welcome to Forks, Bella Swan." Edward said with a wink.

"Who was that?" I whispered to Rosalie as the kids followed Edward back into his backyard.

"Edward Cullen. He's the host of our little get together. Completely gorgeous right?"

I didn't answer, but I'm sure even in the dim light of the evening she could see me blush.

"Well, he's not my type." Rosalie continued, "That's my man over there!" She pointed to another guy, built like a football player with dark curly hair. Rosalie ran over to him and they proceeded to make out as the kids cheered and hollered inappropriate comments.

I stood back, away from the crowd, kicking around some dirt.

"Hey, Bella Swan!" Edward called to me. "Why don't you come sit over here?"

I paused for a second; stunned that he wanted anything to do with me. He beckoned enthusiastically.

"Come on! I won't bite!" He laughed.

I took the seat next to him, receiving some evil glares from the other girls.

"So Bella…I haven't seen you around before."

"I haven't been here since I was six so…" I winced. Why was I so socially awkward? I wished I could flip my hair and giggle like normal teenage girls.

"Hmm…are you staying for long?"

"Just the summer."

"Well then we'd better make the most of it." Edward leaned in uncomfortably close to me and brushed his lips against my neck.

Everyone was staring. I fake laughed and pushed Edward off of me.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." I smiled sweetly at him. Sure he was hot, but I wasn't like the sluts he was obviously used to hanging out with.

Edward's eyes widened. I was sure he wasn't used to getting rejection.

"Ouch!" yelled Emmett from across the fire.

"No problem…Lauren?" Edward summoned his next victim, a girl with ultra-blonde hair and pale eyes. He stood up and took her hand, leading her to his house. "Catch you later Swan."

I sat in shock for what felt like quite some time. I knew my face was blushing bright red. Never in my life had I ever met someone who was such an outright asshole.

Rosalie gave me an apologetic look, but Emmett- who had grown bored with the drama- pulled her mouth back to his.

"Don't let Edward bother you. He puts on a great show, but he's harmless really." A boy spoke from the seat on the other side of where Edward was sitting. He held out his hand. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Bella."

"Edward, Emmett, and I have been best friends since kindergarten." He assured me softly. "He only just started acting like that in the past year or so. Ever since he escaped the clutches of puberty."

I laughed and poked at a burning ember with a stick. "So was I the first girl to reject him?"

"Yeah, but watch out. He'll be determined to have you now."

"What about that Lauren girl?"

"Oh her? She's just a booty call. Along with Tanya and Jessica." He flicked his head towards two girls huddled together with sour looks on their faces. "Trust me, they mean nothing to him. But you…he'll obsess over you."

"Why? What's so special about me?"

"Well firstly, you rejected him. That's going to make any guy like Edward go crazy. And secondly, you're pretty hot. Maybe even hotter than Rosalie and she's model material."

_Here comes the blush again_, I thought in exasperation. No one had ever told me I was attractive before. Other than my family of course.

A vibration in my pocket brought me back to reality. Charlie had sent me the dreaded, "It's almost midnight. Where are you?" text.

Sighing, I stood up to leave.

Rosalie pulled herself off Emmett long enough to say "Bye Bella. Hey, I'll swing by and pick you up tomorrow and we can hang, kay?"

After promising to be ready to leave with her by eleven, I said my farewells to the rest of the party goers and left the yard.

"Going so soon, Swan?"

Crap.

Edward was sitting on his front porch, a red plastic cup in his hand and a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Done with your ho so soon?" I was slightly taken aback by my own cutting words.

"She bores me. All the girls in this town do. I tell them to jump, they say 'how high?' Nothing new, nothing different. Except you."

Edward started to make his way towards me. "Why did you reject me, Bella Swan?"

"Because you're an ass."

Edward's face was dangerously close to mine. I could smell a sweet kind of liquor on his breath. "But you're attracted to me, right?"

"No. I'm not. And I need to get going. My dad wants me home."

"Fine. But we'll see each other again."

"Whatever Cullen."

…...

I wondered what it was about Edward Cullen that kept me up all that night. Or why, come the next morning when Rosalie showed up at my door, I was hoping she'd take me somewhere he was.

I wasn't disappointed.

Rosalie pulled into a diner, saying we were meeting some people.

He was sitting in a corner booth, sipping water, along with Jasper, Emmett, and a girl with short, dark hair who I didn't recognize. Rosalie pulled me into the booth so that Edward and I were across from each other.

"Hey guys!" She trilled.

Edward winced and grabbed his forehead. "Stop yelling." He moaned. Then his eyes found me. "Swan." He acknowledged.

"You must be Bella!" The new girl said with a smile. "I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. I was grounded last night so _I_ didn't get to go to the party. I heard it was awesome though."

"Yeah it was…awesome." I agreed hesitantly.

"Hey Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" Edward said suddenly.

"Um…sure." I got up and followed him outside.

"I blame you for this hangover." He winced again and sunk down onto a wooden bench.

"Why? I didn't force you to drink whatever you drank." I sat next to him trying to decode what he was saying.

"Oh but you did. You rejected me when I wanted you. Most girls don't do that to me."

"I'm not most girls."

"Then, because of that rejection, I had to take Lauren up to my room."

"Once again, not my fault."

"And then I couldn't get in the mood with Lauren because I was too busy thinking about you down in my backyard not wanting to get with me."

"Wow. You are unbelievable." I shook my head in disbelief. This guy's idiocy was remarkable.

"I'm not a bad guy. You'll see that soon enough."

I stood up and made my way back to the diner, but Edward grabbed my arm before I could open the door.

"I'm sorry for forcing myself on you."

"It's okay. We're cool. I'm fine. Now let's just go back inside and act normal."

Edward nodded in agreement. He opened the door and held it for me just like a gentleman. Good thing I knew better.

Rosalie looked slightly suspicious as Edward and I regained our places at the table, but thankfully everyone else seemed to busy stuffing their faces with fries to notice Edward and my absence.

"So since this is the summer of parties, I am throwing an all-nighter tomorrow. Who's in?" Edward announced.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett held his glass up in cheers, sloshing soda everywhere.

"I'm totally in, since I missed the last one." Alice clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, putting the spotlight on me.

Part of me wanted to go. If I didn't who knew if this group would invite me out again? And I couldn't be a nobody for forever. But the other part felt like an all-nighter with Edward Cullen sounded like a bad idea.

"What do I tell my dad?" I knew I sounded like a nerd, but it was a legit concern.

"Oh easy, I'm telling mine I'm going to Alice's. You can tell Chief Swan the same thing." Rosalie gleamed.

"Alright I'll go."

"Great." Edward's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

I felt almost bad thinking anything spiteful about him. He did seem like a generally nice guy. A little pervy, but nice all the same. Maybe I just needed to give him a chance, like Jasper had said.

…...

"Hey Dad?"

It was the night of the party and Charlie sat at the dinner table, finishing up some enchiladas I had made him as I started on washing dishes. I hoped he'd be buttered up enough by now to let me go to my fake sleepover.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm going to a sleepover with Rosalie at Alice's house tomorrow. That's okay right?"

"Rosalie and Alice?" Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Huh…nice girls. It's nice to see that you're making friends. Your mother always said you were so shy in Phoenix."

I shrugged. "So I can go?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out."

"Thank you so much, Dad!"

Up in my room, as I threw things into my beat up backpack for the party I began to feel bad about lying to Charlie. I mean I'd only been living with him for two days.

My guilt eased the next evening though when Rosalie picked me up. Edward's big, white house stood intimidatingly over us. It looked as though every light in the house was on and I could feel the pounding of the music already.

"Great you're here!" Edward exclaimed from the front porch. "Let the party begin!"


	2. Chapter Two: Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Wow…it's been a while since I updated. I'm going to try posting once a week. I'm thinking Friday will be my update day for this story. Friday sounds like a fun day. Yeah, Friday should work well. I just talked myself into it.**

**Chapter 2: Seven Minutes In Heaven**

To say the party was chaotic would be an understatement. It was more or less the same people from the bonfire, but ten times more drunk. They were making out in corners, having chugging contests, and doing shots out of Lauren's bellybutton.

"Wow…" I murmured, unable to help myself.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Rosalie squealed obviously mistaking my shocked tone for one of excitement. Spotting Emmett across the room, she ran ahead of me, once again leaving me to awkwardly fend for myself.

"So…what do you think?" Edward asked, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"It's…unlike any party I've ever been to." Not that I'd been to many parties, but _he_ didn't need to know that.

"Come on; let's go do shots off of Lauren."

"You know what?" I pulled away from his arm. "I think I'll pass on that, but you go right ahead."

"Oh come on Swan! This is going to be no fun with you being a wallflower."

"Just all the people and the drinking and everything…it's not my scene."

Edward looked me square in the eyes and once again I was overcome with how incredibly hot he was.

"What is your scene then?"

"I don't know…" Reading a book by myself. "Maybe just a few friends hanging out…"

Edward cocked his eyebrow, taking me in for a second. "Alright. Your wish is my command."

"Wha-?" I started, but Edward covered my mouth with his hand and with the other picked up a remote and turned off the music.

"Hey Cullen! What the hell, man?" Mike asked raising up his hands in protest.

"New plan! Everyone out except for Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella!"

"Come on, Cullen!" Another guy yelled from the corner. "This is supposed to be an all-nighter."

"And it will be," Edward grinned, "For me and the people whose names I just called."

As everyone filed out the door, Rosalie pulled me aside.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

When the last rowdy guest had gone, Edward closed and bolted the door.

"Probably shouldn't have kicked a few dozen drunken teens out onto the streets at this time of night." He mused. "Your dad is going to have a lot on his hands tonight, Swan."

"What's goin' on man?" Emmett demanded. "You killed what was promising to be the biggest party of the year!"

"I thought it would be more fun just us. A small group." Edward shot me a dazzling smile.

"Just like old times!" Alice said jovially. "Okay well in this case we need to play a game. Truth or dare or spin the bottle?"

Honestly, they both seemed like bad options to me, but I had already caused enough trouble for one night so I just answered, "Whatever."

"Truth or dare." Edward answered.

"Okay I'll go first. Edward, truth or dare?" Alice began.

The game went on for while consisting of flashing and prank calls and more than a couple shots. Finally everyone was slightly buzzed, but we continued on.

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie slurred. "Truth or dare?"

Having stupidly downed a few shots myself, I answered, "Dare."

"I dare _you_ to do seven minutes in heaven with…" she snickered darkly, "Edward Cullen."

Everyone was screaming and stomping their feet. Edward was grinning like crazy and held out his hand.

"No! I don't want to!" I complained loudly.

"You already used your one chicken when we dared you to kiss Rose." Alice reminded me.

I groaned, "Fine."

Once in Edward's bedroom, I sobered up a little. My stomach dropped at the way he looked at me.

"Can we just fake it…?" I asked hopefully.

"No way in hell." He breathed, going in for the kill.

Once our lips touched, I lost the willpower to push him off.

After what seemed like years yet not anywhere near enough time, there was banging on the door.

"You can come out now! Seven minutes are up!" Alice and Rosalie were giggling like crazy.

But Edward didn't stop. Instead he got more intense. I just went with it.

There was more banging on the door. Alice and Rosalie were screaming things like "Oh my God, they're actually enjoying it!" while the boys hollered, "Get it!" at the top of their lungs.

I pushed Edward off. A flicker of disappoint danced across his face. "Don't you think we should go back out there?"

"No." He laughed, leaning in again.

I blocked him. "They're going to think we're doing more than kissing."

"We could be."

I rolled my eyes and went to open his door. Rosalie and Alice tripped over each other and fell into the room.

"Bella, is he a good kisser?" Rosalie giggled.

"I've had better." I lied as Edward scoffed, offended.

"Well, I'm bored." Alice grumbled. "Let's go back downstairs and do something different."

"Bella and I are happy up here, aren't we, Swan?" Edward reached out for me but I shrank away from his grasp.

"I agree with Alice. Let's do something different."

"TWISTER!" Emmett screamed from the family room.

"I could get into Twister." Edward agreed suggestively, eyeing me.

"I'll be in charge of the spinner!" I volunteered.

We played a couple games of Twister, guzzling down ice cold beers in between. I'd never had alcohol before and the combination of beer and multiple shots was making my body feel heavy and sluggish.

"Guys…" I slurred. "I'm tired." I could hardly keep my eyelids open.

"I got you." Edward stood up from the spot on the floor that he'd fallen onto during Twister.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had lifted me up and was carrying me upstairs, back to his room.

"NO!" I groaned, weakly punching his shoulder. "PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"Have a nice time you two!" Alice squealed, before passing out in Jasper's lap.

"Yeah, be safe!" Emmett yelled.

Once in his room, Edward laid me down on his bed, tucking me in, before crawling in next to me.

"I don't want to sleep with you." I moaned.

"Literally? Or in regards to sex?"

"Either one."

"Well you said you were tired. I'm sorry for thinking you might like to sleep in a warm bed instead of on the floor like everyone else."

"I don't…no…" I started to protest before the alcohol in my system took over and I was gone.

…...

Bright sunlight on my face woke me up the next morning. Chills rippled down my body as the feeling of someone watching me washed over me.

"Morning, sweetheart."

I jumped about a foot in the air. Edward was propped up on his elbow smirking at me.

Why was I in bed with Edward Cullen?

The events of the night before were foggy. I vaguely remembered the party, Truth or Dare, kissing Edward, and then him taking me to bed.

"You were terrific last night, Bella. You were by far the best I've ever had." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, taking advantage of the fact that I was frozen in shock, cold fear settling in my stomach.

Had I lost my virginity to Edward last night? Did he at least use protection? Could I be pregnant? Should I take the plan B pill? Had I really lost my virginity while I was drunk?

My throat closed up and unshed tears burned my eyes.

Edward must've seen the panic on my face because the smirk disappeared from his.

"Bella, calm down. I'm just kidding. We didn't do anything last night. You got drunk and I let you sleep in my bed."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella? Say something. Please?" Edward murmured.

"My head hurts." I complained. It was true. As the panic faded, I could feel my brutal hangover.

"Advil and water. I'm on it." Edward hopped out of the bed and left his room.

A buzz from the pocket of my jeans brought me out of my daze.

10 missed calls and 11 text messages all from Charlie.

I groaned and glanced at the time. It was four in the afternoon. No wonder Charlie was worried.

_Hey Bella, please call me. I'm sure you girls just overslept or went to the mall but since you're in my care I need you to check in with me._

_Bella, please text me so I know you're okay._

_You had better pick up your phone the next time I call._

Praying that Charlie hadn't called Alice's parents yet, I dialed his number with shaky fingers.

"Bella?"

"Hey Dad. I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your messages. We went out to breakfast and I left my phone at Alice's on accident." Huh, pretty convincing for a kid who was new at lying to adults.

"Oh I figured it was something like that. Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"OH NO! Ummm…we actually are going over to another kid's house to hang out for a while and then Rosalie is going to drop me off." I figured giving Charlie a half-truth would be better than telling him I was still at Alice's house and him showing up only to have our whole lie unravel.

"Who's house?"

"Uhh…Edward Cullen…"

"Edward Cullen, really? Well you watch it with that boy. He's real popular with the ladies if you get what I'm saying."

I grimaced. "Yeah, I understand. Don't worry I'm not planning on going there."

"That's my girl. Stay pure. I'll see you when you get home?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in time to make dinner."

"Thanks kiddo. But don't rush home just for me. I know how to use a microwave."

"Thanks Dad. Love you, bye."

"Love you Bells."

The line went dead and my stomach flipped with guilt.

"For you, my lady." Edward had returned to his room, bearing a glass of water and two red Advil on a napkin.

"Thanks." I choked back the pills. "Is everyone down there as bad off as me?"

"Yeah they're all pretty sick. Alice is puking her guts up."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I need to get home. My dad called."

"Ugh parents." Edward chuckled. "I'm lucky mine chose to bail for the summer."

"Really? You don't get lonely in this big house all alone?"

"Well I'm not usually alone…" His smirk returned to his face.

"You're vile."

"Why thank you, Miss Swan." He held out his hand and helped me off the bed. "I hope one day you'll decide to come over and keep me company."

"Not a chance." I spat, heading downstairs to find Rosalie.

"Bella…" She moaned when I reached the family room. "You are so lucky you actually got to sleep in a bed. Having a hangover and back pains from sleeping on the damn floor is hell."

"Sorry Rosalie. I know you feel like crap but you're my ride home and Charlie called…"

Rosalie got up from her spot on the floor with a grimace. "Yeah, no problem. I need to get home too. Bye guys." She waved half –heartedly, stumbling to the door.

"Bye." I echoed, following Rosalie.

"Bye Bella. I thoroughly enjoyed having you spend the night." Edward called.

Emmett's eyes grew big. "Whoa man! You tapped that?"

"No. He. Didn't." I hissed, stomping out the front door and slamming it behind me as Emmett high fived Edward.

"Edward's the biggest asshole in town." Rosalie winced, climbing into her car. "But he's been one of my best friends since forever. You just learn to love him. Perverted comments and everything. But I must say I think he has a thing for you."

"You think?" I asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you could he? And he threw out all those drunken sluts who would've hooked up with him for sure so he could spend more time with you."

I looked down at my lap, my face turning red hot. I tried not to feel pleased, but I couldn't help it. The thought of Edward Cullen liking me was intoxicating. It made me feel like I was weightless.

All evening, I downed water and Advil. Trying not to look too obviously hungover in front of Charlie. When it was finally a decent time to go to bed I sighed with relief falling into my covers and trying to will away my headache.

And trying, even harder, to will away all thoughts of Edward.

I knew he was the type of boy that parents warned you against. The type that wanted sex and then they would dump you, leaving you broken hearted and permanently damaged.

I had witnessed him in action. Sure, those girls at the party were sluts, but I was sure that somewhere deep inside them they dreamed of having Edward fall in love with them. They would only be disappointed.

I didn't want to be his sex toy. Or part of his games.

I didn't want to feel the dreaded butterflies when I saw him. I didn't want to dream about him. And yet I kept grinning from ear to ear, excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

But I knew it had to stop because at the end of the day I was not going to change Edward from a womanizing, manwhore to Prince Charming. He wasn't going to change. So I couldn't get my hopes up.


	3. Chapter Three: Girl's Night Out

**Sorry that this has taken so long and that it's badly written. I seriously just use FanFiction as a remedy for writer's block so I can work on my book that I am going to try to get published. So usually this crap I write is just jumbled up thoughts in my mind that get in the way of me writing my original story. But if you read it and like it I really, really appreciate it. Every time I get added to a new alert or I get a nice review or something I get a warm fuzzy feeling. **

**Chapter Three: Girl's Night Out**

I wanted to see Edward again.

I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to feel that spark again. The one I felt when he looked at me with his emerald green eyes.

But in order to keep appearances, I knew I needed to keep up my I-Hate-Edward-Cullen-Cause-He's-A-Douchebag façade.

I still couldn't help the involuntary squeal that escaped from my lips when a text from Rosalie popped up on my phone.

"_I'm picking you up in an hour and we're going to Port Angeles for dinner, got it?"_

I knew it wasn't right to use people and I did genuinely like hanging out with Rosalie, but from previous experiences hanging with Rosalie always ended up with me hanging out with Edward.

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

The hottest guy in the world.

Who, according to Rosalie, possibly had a crush on me.

…

An hour later, I was in Rosalie's car cruising into Port Angeles with Rosalie and Alice.

"So are we meeting up with anyone?" I hinted, as Rosalie pulled into a parking spot in the midst of several boutiques.

The knowing smirk Rosalie shot me said that I had failed at being subtle.

"Sorry, Bella. _Girls_ night." She chortled, pointing first at herself and then me and then Alice. "No Edward Cullen allowed."

"I didn't say anything about Edward." I grumbled, heart rising in my cheeks. The disappointment was settling in my stomach like a sack of bricks.

"Okay, whatever you say." Rosalie began walking towards the closest boutique, beckoning for Alice and me to follow.

…

"La Bella Italia…" Rosalie read the name off a small restaurant. "Sounds good to me. What about you gals?"

"They have the best pasta here!" Alice exclaimed, a little louder than necessary.

"Sure, I love Italian." I agreed.

We entered the restaurant. A girl around our age was standing behind a podium, popping gum and texting rapidly.

"Umm... excuse me?" Alice sung. "Table for three?"

"Yeah." The girl muttered, reluctantly setting down her phone. "Follow me…"

She strode all the way to the back of the restaurant, seating us in a booth across from a couple who were full-fledged making out. The guy was barely visible, lying down on the booth, with a thin girl with long, strawberry blonde hair straddling him.

I shot the waitress a look of shock.

"We get him a lot." She said quietly. "Always in here with a different girl. He leaves a good tip so I don't say anything."

Rosalie looked a little sickly, exchanging a concerned look with Alice, but neither of them added anything.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a Coke." I said.

"Water." Choked Rosalie.

"I'll have a Coke, too." Alice squeaked, her eyes wide with what was almost alarm.

The waitress nodded and sashayed away.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I hissed.

They just stared at me like two deer in a headlight.

"Guys, come on. Just tell m-"The rest of my sentence was cut off as the guy beside me, sat up pushing his date of him.

"Come on Tanya, a guy's gotta breathe." He laughed.

I froze.

I knew that voice.

That charming voice.

I looked over to see Edward sitting up on the booth with Tanya's legs still wrapped around his waist. His hair mussed up and sexy, lipstick smudged on his face and neck.

I felt like getting sick.

His eyes found me at long last.

I tried to look like I hadn't been staring, but my eyes wouldn't rip away from the unpleasant scene in front of me.

"Hey Swan. Enjoying the show?" He winked at me, pulling Tanya's lips to his again. When he finished showing off for me, he pushed them both out of the booth. "My place?" He murmured to Tanya. She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.

And then they were gone.

Off to hook up in the bed that I had slept in with Edward just 48 hours ago.

The waitress had reappeared with the drinks. It seemed as if she had witnessed our exchange.

"You know him?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"He's one of our best friends." Rosalie answered with a smile. I silently thanked her. I didn't think I could speak if I tried.

"What's wrong with your friend?" The waitress, nodded at me. "Is he her ex?"

"No. He's not." I snapped, coming to.

"Whatever. Ready to order?"

Our food came out. It smelled delicious, but my throat was so tight I could barely swallow. My eyes were misty with unshed tears. I was so stupid. Two days of being a regular teenager and I had already gotten played.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like you." Rosalie tried to console me.

"Yeah," Alice chimed in, "Edward is a player. He gets laid practically every night. Besides he thinks you hate him. I bet if he knew you had a crush on him, he'd dump the other hoes."

"Guys, don't worry." I tried to smile, but my face felt stiff. "It was just a stupid crush. I actually don't know if you could call it even that. I've only known him a couple days. He was just so sweet last night and I thought-"The tears finally started to spill out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm ruining our girl's night over something as dumb as a guy I barely know."

"I'm going to kick his ass." Rosalie promised, handing me her unused napkin. "He was such an ass just now. He should've been more considerate."

I mopped my face up and shoveled a couple more of my mushroom ravioli into my mouth.

"I'm fine, Rosalie." I sighed, taking a sip of Coke. "I'm just new to all this. I'm naïve." I winced at how lame I was being.

"I say we go to his house after this and TP the shit out of it." Alice bumped me with her shoulder.

Suddenly a little spark of excitement flared up in me.

"Know what?" I grinned, this time it came naturally. "That sounds like a terrific idea."

A devilish gleam crept into Rosalie's eyes. "Alice, let's get Emmett and Jasper in on it. They can bring the supplies and meet us near Edward's."

The girls started texting furiously and a few messages later, shot me a playful smile.

"Ready to go teach a mega douche a lesson?" Rosalie slid out of the booth, leaving a wad of cash behind. She marched out the doors, leading us to the car.

…

Emmett and Jasper were parked five minutes away from Edward's. We parked next to Emmett's Jeep, trying not to look like we were doing anything illegal.

The boys were loaded up with toilet paper and started handing rolls off to us. I balanced four in my arms and we started our trek to Edward's front yard.

His house loomed over us. One light was on in one of the upstairs windows. My heart skipped a beat. That was the window to Edward's room. Suddenly it shut off.

"Get it!" Emmett whisper yelled. Rosalie slapped him and pointed to me dramatically. He mouthed "sorry" and threw the first roll into the air. It tangled perfectly around a tree and the body of the roll landed at the tree's base. Emmett broke off the piece and threw the roll up again.

Everyone joined in, until Edward's yard was completely covered.

There was a sick satisfaction in committing the petty crime. I imagined Edward's face the next morning when he would walk outside and see the mess. I nearly laughed out loud when I thought about how much time he was going to have to spend cleaning it all up.

Then I remembered what he was upstairs doing. More importantly, who he was upstairs doing. And just this morning I had let myself be convinced that he had a thing for me.

The satisfaction that came with revenge quickly melted away, and my previous sick stomach returned with a vengeance. Hot tears of both hurt and embarrassment filled my eyes.

Jasper was the first to stop admiring our handy work and notice me.

"Bella?" His voice was mildly soothing. But it couldn't stop the silent tears from falling down my face.

"I'm so stupid." I muttered.

Everyone else was taking notice of me now.

"Bella, I'm positive Edward likes you." Jasper tried to console me. "I could tell. But you two aren't in a relationship and you act like you have no interest in him….Bella, he's used to being with a different girl every night. That's his way of life. What he's doing right now, it has nothing to do with how he does or doesn't feel about you."

"But in the restaurant….," I whispered in a dejected tone, "He saw me, Jasper. And he was just so smug and he kissed her again right in front of me."

A soft chuckle escaped Jasper's lips. "You really didn't get out much in Phoenix did you? He's trying to make you jealous. You need to take it as a compliment and not get so bent out of shape."

"Thanks, Jasper. But I can't do this. Rosalie, can you take me home?" I tore my teary eyes away from Edward's window and started walking back to Rosalie's car.

"Of course, sweetie." She got in the car with me, bidding the rest of the gang good night.

In the car, I couldn't hold it in any longer. My body rocked with violent sobs. "This is so unfair!" I moaned. "Why do I feel like this?"

Rosalie pulled into my driveway and turned off her car; she turned to face me.

"Bella, Edward isn't a bad guy, but he is seriously messed up. His parents are never there, he's alone pretty much all the time. He's sad and he's lonely and he doesn't have guidance. I shouldn't have encouraged you to like him. You shouldn't like him. All he's done so far is hurt you. Edward Cullen is a project. Loving him will take everything out of you. I didn't see it before, but I do now; you shouldn't have anything to do with him. And it was unfair of me to drag you across his path. I like you, Bella. And I want to be friends. So as your friend, I'm saying no more Edward Cullen. Whenever we hang out, it'll just be us. You're just too pure and innocent for him and if you're this much of a wreck after what happened tonight then I hate to see what you'll look like at the end of the summer." She paused her monologue to look me over. "Take some deep breaths. Compose yourself. Then go inside and move on. There are a lot of amazing guys in the world and you'll find the perfect one."

I nodded weakly. My eyes felt swollen and heavy and my throat was sore. I brushed my fingers over my eyes a few times to rid them of my salty tears.

"Goodnight." I sighed, sliding out of the car.

I gave Charlie a quiet "Hello, goodnight." And left for my room before he could ask questions.

The tears revisited me frequently all night. I blasted my iPod so loud that it burned my ears, but the painful music was better than my own condemning thoughts.

Rosalie was right. I was too inexperienced for Edward and it would be best if I avoided him like the plague.

Finally, it seemed I had cried out all my tears. My nose was stuffy and my eyes still felt heavy. I closed them and buried my wet face in my pillow. Sleep came easy. It seemed my body was just as exhausted as my heart.

And to think, I hadn't even been in Forks one week.


	4. Chapter Four: The Sleepover

**Chapter Four! I know. A double upload. I heard this song on the Pretty Little Liars season finale last night (It was epic. If you don't watch the show, I strongly suggest that you do.) called In Your Veins by Andrew Belle. It's gotten me all inspired for this story for some strange reason. I'm still just sorting out writer's block so it's not my best work, but still. This might turn into a triple upload night.**

**Chapter Four: The Sleepover**

It had been nearly a week since we ran into Edward at La Bella Italia. I was too embarrassed to leave the house or talk to anyone.

I had over twenty missed calls and texts from Rosalie and Alice and even a couple from Emmett and Jasper. It was sweet that they were so worried, but the memory of that night made my stomach squirm and I didn't want to talk about it with anyone.

I could tell Charlie was concerned. I rarely left my room except to make him dinner. I just couldn't bring myself to fill him in on how naïve I had been, especially since he had warned me about Edward in the beginning. All I'd get from Charlie was an "I told you so." And I didn't want it. I didn't want the sympathy or the smugness or anything. I just wanted to forget that it ever happened, finish out my sentence in Forks, and then go home.

My phone buzzed. The caller ID read Rosalie. I reached over to send it to voicemail, but something clicked inside me. I needed friends. I had them here and I couldn't let a douchebag like Edward ruin that.

"Hello?" My voice cracked from lack of use.

"BELLA! FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN?" Rosalie hollered causing me to wince and hold the phone a few inches from my ear.

"I'm really sorry that I've been ignoring you guys. I just needed some time alone. But I'm done. I'm over it."

"Over it?"

"Yeah, really I'm fine."

"Charlie called my dad you know." Rosalie informed me.

"Really? Why?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"He thought we were being mean to you. So I had to tell him about the Edward thing."

"What?! How long ago was this?!" I shrieked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Like a few days ago. He hasn't said anything?"

"No…I guess he wanted to give me some space."

"We need to hang out, immediately. I want to see you and make sure with my own eyes that you're sane again."

"Well, Charlie's going out of town to Seattle tonight. Wanna come over for a sleepover? Alice too."

"Yeah, I'll call Alice, but I'm definitely in and I know she will be too. She's been worried sick about you, too."

"Thanks for caring so much. I'm going to go take a shower. See you guys tonight? Like around seven?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Rosalie hung up and I got out of bed and over to the bathroom.

After my shower, I came downstairs to see Charlie on the couch.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me. "It's nice to see you up and about."

"Yeah…it's nice to be up and about." I replied awkwardly. I was uncomfortable knowing that Charlie knew about Edward and me.

"I was just finishing up packing. It looks like I'll be in Seattle longer than I thought. Possibly the whole weekend. Will you be okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Actually, Rosalie and Alice are coming over for a sleepover tonight."

"Just you girls?" Charlie pried. "No boys, right?"

"No boys."

"Bella…" Charlie shifted with obvious discomfort. "I called Rosalie's dad and he told me all about the thing with Edward Cullen."

I closed my eyes. I had been braced for this talk, but it was worse than I thought it would be.

"I know, Dad. Rosalie warned me when I was on the phone with her a while ago."

"Look Bella, I know that you're seventeen. You're almost an adult and I'm not going to tell you who to date or what to do with your…body…but I want to warn you that you are most certainly not the first girl to get hurt by Edward."

"I'm well aware of Edward's track record and I have no intention of going there with him. I had a stupid crush and I got hurt. It was a big deal, but it's not anymore. So I'm fine, okay?"

"Alright, sweetheart. I know that you might feel weird talking about boys with me, but just know that I'm here if you need me. And he ever lays a hand on you…"

"I won't let him." I said fiercely. And for a second I thought I meant it. Then memories of our kiss came swirling back and I felt weak kneed. "I won't let him…" I repeated softly, more for my reassurance than Charlie's.

"Good girl." Charlie checked his watch and stood up. "I need to get on the road, kiddo." He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the head. "Have a good weekend. I'll check in once a day so keep your phone on you."

"Have a safe trip, Dad."

The door closed behind him and I sat down on the couch, flipping through channels trying to distract myself.

At six thirty, I made sure I was in my cutest sleepover clothes. Black Soffee shorts, a gray camisole, and an old sweat jacket. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, hoping that I had the attire right for a sleepover. Seeing as I'd never been to one, let alone hosted one, I had to go on what I'd seen on TV.

The doorbell rang and I answered it to find Rosalie and Alice on my front porch, completely pink and covered in frills.

"Hey Bella! Nice to see that you're still among the living!" Alice trilled, stepping into my house, Rosalie following in suit.

I mustered up my best hostess with the mostess smile. "Thanks so much for coming. It means a lot that I don't have to be alone."

I could tell that they were both checking me for weakness, as I showed them where to throw their bags and where the bathroom was.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked once I had finished the tour.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about…?" Rosalie trailed off.

"No. I'd really rather not think about that."

"No problem!" Alice beamed at me and pulled a DVD out of her purse. "How about we watch 'Mean Girls'? It's sleepover gold."

"What's 'Mean Girls'?" I wasn't surprised I'd never heard of it. I felt like I lived under a rock back in Phoenix.

The girls looked at each other in horror before pulling me into the living room and forcing me down in front of the TV.

After an hour and thirty seven minutes, I was finally in the loop. I had to admit, I had thoroughly enjoyed the movie even with Rosalie and Alice reciting lines along with the actors.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Rosalie and Alice looked just as confused as I felt so I went to the door with slightly sweaty palms, praying that my house wasn't going to be Charlie's next crime scene.

"So you thought you'd have a party and not invite us? I'm hurt." Emmett said as I opened the door. "You look hot in that, by the way."

"Sorry Emmett, girls only sleepover." I moved to close the door, but Emmett's big hand stopped it and he pushed it open wide, charging in with a case of beers. Jasper came in next, smiling at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Bella." He chortled. "Emmett said we were invited. I should've known."

"You're fine." I said with a laugh.

Jasper went into the living room to join Emmett and the girls.

Once again I moved to close the door, and once again a hand stopped me.

There he was. Perfect as always. Smiling seductively at me, light dancing in his emerald eyes.

"Emmett was right. You do look hot."

His voice was smooth like velvet, yet his words felt like knife wounds to my heart.

"_You_ definitely weren't invited." I hissed angrily.

The smile slipped off his face. "Whoa!" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "What did I do? _You_ helped those idiots in there TP my house. _I_ should be pissed at _you_."

I almost made a sarcastic remark about him and Tanya, but then I really looked at his expression. He was sincerely confused. He didn't see the thing with Tanya as being bad. And in all honesty, it wasn't. He and I weren't together. The whole affair was only an issue because I was hormonal as hell around him for some reason.

"Nothing. Come on in." I turned away from him.

When we appeared in the living room, Rosalie's wide went wide and she smacked Emmett hard.

"How could you bring him here?"

"We ran into him at the diner and he said he wanted to come and see Bella."

"Well, no offense Edward, but Bella doesn't want to see you! So go find one of your whores and go home!" Rosalie yelled.

I snuck a peek at Edward's face to see his reaction. At first he looked at me in confusion and then a wave of hurt took over his face, darkening his features, murdering the playfulness in his eyes. He looked down in almost embarrassment.

"I'm not sure what I did to make all of you turn on me, but fine. I can tell I'm not wanted here."

My heart broke. But not for me. For him. I thought about what Rosalie said about no one ever being there for him. He was an asshole. He was a player. But the hurt on his face caused me more pain than seeing him with Tanya.

"No. Edward can stay." I reached out and grabbed his wrist, ensuring that he would stay in the room.

"Bella…" Rosalie moaned.

I pulled Edward down onto the loveseat beside the couch and sat beside him.

"So do we have any more movies?" I asked loudly to break to awkward tension.

"Yes, I brought Paranormal Activity!" Emmett bounded over to the TV to insert the disc.

"Great. This is going to scare the crap out of me." I complained.

"Don't worry," Edward murmured into my hair, "I'll protect you."

I laughed. It was such a cliché thing to say.

While the movie didn't scare me, my emotions at Edward's touch did. My whole bodied rippled with chills as he wrapped his arms around me in order to "protect me" from the stupid movie. I knew that the next time I was alone; I was going to be a wreck again. All my healing would be for nothing. But it felt worth it just to be in Edward's arms.

We popped in movie after movie. Finally during some romantic comedy that Alice brought, everyone began to fall asleep one by one, until Edward and I were the last two awake.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered in the dark.

I looked up at him to see him gazing down at me; the light from the TV flickered across his face allowing me to see the almost sad smile resting on his lips.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Why were you upset with me? And Rose…"

"It was stupid."

"Tell me." His voice had a hint of wild desperation in it.

"The other day…at La Bella Italia…you and Tanya…"

"That's why you guys TP'd my house." He didn't sound surprised at all He actually sounded happy, excited.

"Yeah…"

"Why'd you care, Bella?"

"I think you know. Please don't make me say it."

Edward cupped his hand under my jaw and lifted my face to his. His lips gently caressed mine for just a moment before he let my face go.

"I told you your first night here that Tanya and those other girls meant nothing to me, didn't I?"

I nodded, almost afraid to move too much, as if any sudden movement would pull me from this dream and thrust me back into a reality where Edward could never like me.

"I feel something with you," He continued. "I've never felt anything before. With girls it's usually all about me. I don't think about them. I don't obsess over them. I don't thirst for them. They're good for one thing and one thing only. Making me feel good. I don't want to talk to them. I don't want them to try and figure me out or go to movies with me…I just want to screw them. That's it. And I know it's gross and I know it's wrong but it's all I've ever known…until you…"

His face was dangerously close to mine again. I vaguely remembered promising to Charlie that I'd never let Edward touch me again. But his touch felt so good. I yearned for it.

"I feel like I want to know you, Bella. Really know you. You're interesting. You're real. You're not some trashy slut who'll give me whatever I want. I get this feeling when I'm around you, like I never want you to leave. I could be with you forever and be the happiest guy on Earth."

He laughed softly. "I sound like a mega douche don't I? Like a guy in one of these lame ass movies?" He gestured at the TV screen where the lead male was confessing his love for the girl.

"I just want you to understand." He sighed. "I just want you to know, that I would love to be with you."

"Really?" I met his eyes with mine. I couldn't detect any insincerity in them. Either he was being completely open and honest or he was a damn good liar.

"How do you feel about me? Honestly…" Suddenly he was shy, insecure. He really cared what my response was. My heart felt like it was going to explode with joy.

"I like you. A lot." I answered.

"Then will you, Bella Swan, go on a proper date with me?" He proposed sweetly.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, I would love to."

We fell asleep. Me, in his arms.

And I knew that the next morning, I was going to hear it from Rosalie. But for now I was happy to be burrowed in his warm embrace.


	5. Chapter Five: First Date

**So as it turns out last night was not a triple upload night cause I crashed at about 2:30 in the morning. But here is Chapter Five. I didn't actually proof read this cause I don't feel quite up to it. So if there are mistakes or sentences just sound crappy that's why.**

**Chapter Five: First Date**

As expected Rosalie, with a little help from Alice, chewed me out, loudly and with a lot of cuss words as soon as the boys left to go home. But when I told them everything Edward had said, they just sighed in resignation.

"Fine. When's your date?" Rosalie demanded.

Before Edward had left that morning, he informed me that he'd be picking me up at seven that night. I relayed the information and the girls sprang into action.

"Well Jesus, Bella! Don't just stand there! It's eleven now! We only have eight hours to make you look perfect!"

"Guys! I'm fine. It's not that big of a d-"

"We're going to my house c'mon." Rosalie insisted.

We all piled into Rosalie's car and she tore off down the street. We arrived outside of a nice looking, large house. Not as big as Edward's, but it was obvious that Rosalie came from money.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Rosalie's voice echoed around us in the giant foyer. We followed her into a kitchen.

"Ah…" she muttered, picking up a letter off the bar. "They are at a conference in Port Angeles all day today. Great, the less parents we have snooping around the better. If they knew you were going out with Edward Cullen tonight, they'd call Charlie in an instant and rat you out."

We headed upstairs to Rosalie's room. It was absolutely giant and tastefully decorated as if by a professional designer. On the far end were two obscenely large doors that formed an archway. Rosalie pulled the golden handles to reveal a closet almost the size of another room.

"Let's see." Rosalie tapped her foot, then began rifling through her plethora of clothes, throwing desirable options on the bed. Then she repeated the process with shoes and accessories.

We sifted through the mass of options, finally deciding on a form fitting purple dress adorned with a lacey pattern and sequins. I wrapped up the ensemble with a pair of black heels and a plain, silver necklace. I tried on my outfit the girls approved, showering me in compliments.

I set my outfit aside and we went out for manicures and pedicures. I figured that this was typical pre-date behavior for normal, social girls so I went with it even though the thought of strangers touching my hands and feet was unnerving.

When I was done, my fingers were decked out with flawless French tips and my toenails were painted a deep plum to compliment my dress.

The clock read six. My stomach squirmed. My first date, I thought anxiously.

I got into my outfit and Alice worked tirelessly on my hair and makeup. At six forty five, I looked in the mirror and didn't see the plain Bella from Arizona. Staring back at me was a super model, whose beauty could rival even Rosalie's. My friends had made me look more than amazing.

"Thank you." I whispered, still staring transfixed at my reflection.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." Rosalie grinned, primping my hair which Alice had curled into long, large, bouncy curls.

"Absolutely stunning." Alice agreed.

Rosalie dropped me back off at my house. "Remember," she called out the window as I was walking back to my house, "he already likes you. Just be yourself!"

"Thank you guys!" I waved as Rosalie's car disappeared.

Now I was all alone with my nerves. I was glued to the mirror, terrified that if I looked away then I'd get my new look messed up. And I so wanted Edward to see me like this. With perfect hair, and smoky eyes, and a dress that showed off my curves.

The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath. _Showtime._

There he was, holding flowers like a perfect gentleman. I liked the look that came across his face when he me. The hunger in his eyes made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"You look amazing." He said finally, breaking the silence.

"Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself." I replied with an easy smile. Maybe this wouldn't be too awkward.

We got in his car and drove to a fancy restaurant right on the corner of town. I felt on top of the world, walking in on Edward's arm. All the girls shot me jealous glares and all the guys looked me up and down, seeming to admire Rosalie and Alice's work.

We were seated quickly and suddenly the nerves hit me again. What would we talk about? What if he thought I was boring because I couldn't think of anything to say?

"I'm really nervous." I sputtered, without fully meaning to speak the words out loud.

Edward laughed jovially. "I'm the one who should be nervous. Look at you; it's obvious that you're out of my league."

A shy smile danced on my lips. "I don't feel out of your league. I'm just Bella. And you're…you're…you…"

"No. I'm just Edward." He leaned in, almost subconsciously. "Tell me about your life back in Phoenix."

"I was lonely." I answered truthfully. "Ever since I was little, I've been a loner. I didn't really mean to separate myself, I just did it unconsciously I suppose. I'd see groups of friends at school and kids just hanging out at the mall and I wanted it so desperately, but after years of being the outsider, I couldn't find a way inside." I looked down, ashamed that I couldn't tell him that I was a super popular cheerleader with lots of friends and jealous ex-boyfriends.

"You have friends here." Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I do." An involuntary smile crept across my face. I really did have friends now.

"You should stay."

"Stay?"

"At the end of the summer, don't go back to Phoenix. You should stay here."

The idea of spending my senior year of high school here with my friends and Edward was such a sweet daydream I was shocked that it hadn't occurred to me earlier.

"Yeah!" I was sure my eyes were sparkling. I could see Edward's were.

"You'll stay?"

"Yes! I'm way happier here than I ever was back in Phoenix. Well as of today…" I finished slightly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Bella. I promise I will never, ever do that again. I shouldn't have kissed Tanya in front of you and teased you like that. I just wanted to make you jealous."

"That's what Jasper said." I reached across the table and touched Edward's hand. "It's okay. Last night, today, it makes up for it one hundred percent."

For the rest of the evening we talked about our lives. Parents, childhood stories…I was engrossed in Edward's every word. When he spoke of his parents, I noticed a bitter note sour his words. I figured this was due to their frequent absence in his life.

That night, Edward drove me home and an awkward silence settled in that wasn't there before in the restaurant.

"I have to confess something to you." Edward spoke suddenly as he parked his car in my driveway. "I want you to come back to my house and sleep over."

My stomach flipped. Was he asking me what I thought he was asking me? "Like actually sleep over or engage in…" I couldn't even say the words.

"Well I'm only human." Edward whispered. "But if you just want to sleep, that's all we'll do."

"Okay, but only to sleep. Do you just want to stay here? Since you're already in my driveway and all."

"Sure." Edward grinned. "I just suggested my house because I thought it would be rude to invite myself to sleep over here. I have to admit I'm quite curious to see your bedroom."

"Behave." I laughed, leading him into my house and up to my room.

I flipped on my bedroom light to expose my room. It seemed pretty pathetic compared to Rosalie's. Charlie had painted the walls a light lime green at my request; the color was gorgeous, but the paint job was far from it. There were paint splotches all over the ceiling and some on the hard wood floor. My bed was queen sized, thank God since Edward was sleeping over. I had one wardrobe that held my under garments, pants, and pajamas. Then my closet wasn't even a walk in.

I was sure it was far simpler than most of the girls' rooms which Edward had been in, but I loved it. It was very much my style.

"It suits you." Edward murmured, echoing my thoughts.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed and slipping off my heels. My feet were starting to throb.

"A very good thing." Edward joined me on the bed, pressing his lips to mine.

I knew that making out on a bed when I was trying to be abstinent was probably not the best of ideas, but my body was calling the shots instead of my mind tonight for some reason.

"We're just sleeping." I reminded him breathlessly.

"Yeah I know."

…...

It was my third morning waking up Edward's arms and I still wasn't used to it. I kept thinking that it was just a dream, a fantasy because Edward Cullen would certainly not give me the time of day in reality.

But there he was. Still asleep. Morning sunlight illuminating his face.

I smiled at him and he stirred a little, his eyes opened.

"Hello." He said groggily.

"Morning." I jumped out of bed to go brush my teeth. As soon as I got into the bathroom, Edward was right behind me looping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over last night."

"I had a great time." I turned around, pressing my lips to his.

"Well, well, well…" Said a voice from the bathroom doorway.

My heart sunk into my stomach. I looked to see none other than Charlie standing there, staring judgmentally at Edward and me.

"Dad! I didn't know you were home!" My voice was shrill.

"Yeah…" He crossed his arms. "I got in at around six this morning. I didn't want to wake you."

"Chief Swan, it's nice to see you. I guess I'll just go." Edward awkwardly inched toward the door. "I'll text you later, Bella."

"Yeah."

When I heard the front door shut, announcing Edward's departure, I stood up a little taller preparing to defend my choice in men.

"Really?" Charlie groaned. "I thought we had a deal. _He_ is not good for you."

"Dad, when that thing happened before Edward and I weren't together, together. So he never _really_ did anything wrong. But he officially asked me out on a date and now I think we could be good together."

"What? The boy takes you out on one date and you think that's enough for you to sleep with him?"

The heat rose to my face. "I _did not_ sleep with him. We just went to sleep."

"Then why the hell couldn't he sleep at his own house."

"I think he gets lonely. His parents aren't around and he's all alone in that big house."

"From what I hear he's not alone very often." Charlie grumbled dangerously.

"Well he's with me now so all that's over." As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I was confident that they were true.

"Bella, I just don't want you getting hurt. Guys like that…they're immature and they're impulsive. And he might mean it when he says he's true to you now, but when the opportunity comes he'll jump on it."

"I don't believe that." I crossed my arms firmly, standing my ground. "He's sweet."

"You hardly know him! And in the time you have, he's already reduced you to tears and caused you to confine yourself to your room for a week!"

"He didn't realize." I muttered, defensively. "He didn't know that I was crushing on him and now…" I trailed off remembering his sweet kisses. "He cares about me. I'm sure of it. And I understand why you have doubts about him, but I want to give him a chance. I'm seventeen. I can handle this."

"You're a teenage girl. You want Prince Charming and I'm telling you now that Edward Cullen is not him."

"We'll see." I added a bit of finality to my voice so he'd see that our conversation was over. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a shower."

"Be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Charlie turned and left me alone.

In the shower, I mulled over what he had said. He was right, Edward was classic player. But I strongly believed that I was different to him. He'd said it himself. He liked _me_. Not just my body. And I was positive that he and I could make it work.


End file.
